1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat source unit of a refrigerating apparatus.
2. Background Art
There is a conventional method of cooling a heat sink of an electrical component with an air flow generated by a blower in a heat source unit of a refrigerating apparatus comprising a blower and an electrical component.